The present invention relates to a burnishing device and a burnishing method using it.
As a method for finishing a surface in order to improve wear resistance and fatigue strength of a metal material, burnishing is known. As a burnishing tool to be used for the burnishing, there is a tool described in JP-2005-288557-A (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
The burnishing tool described in Patent Document 1 is a roller burnishing tool that includes a cylindrical shank, a head, and a roller for compaction. The head is arranged in the shank through a pivot shaft and pivots by work pressing force. The burnishing tool further includes a biasing unit, a biasing force adjusting unit, and a biasing force converting unit. The biasing unit is arranged in the cylindrical shank and biases in a shank axis direction. The biasing force adjusting unit adjusts biasing force generated by the biasing unit. The biasing force converting unit transmits the biasing force to a head shaft and changes a direction of the biasing force to a direction in which the head shaft pivots. The burnishing tool controls the work pressing force to be generated upon rolling compaction.